


Bundling Warmth

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19564639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: Just a quick little fanfic just for the heck of it. ^^





	Bundling Warmth

It was snowy winter night as the whole landscape of Japan was covered in white while the cold breeze was chilling whistle through the air. Everyone in Kaede's village are inside all bundle up warm and cozy. All expect in a the small cottage as the young trainee priestess, Kagome was trying to keep warm since her half-demon dog husband, Inuyasha when out to get more firewood for their firepit since it was slowly dying down and the inside of the cottage was getting cold. 

At her best to stay warm in her sheets, and heavy blanket she was still shivering as her whole entire body shakes. Puff of her breath protrude out of her mouth indicating how freezing inside her home is. Kagome tires her best to sleep but no matter how much she can, she was unable to due to how she is feeling now.

Her teeth chattered inside her mouth as her wrapped her arms around herself while her legs was close to her chest as she continues to shiver like a dry leaf.

It wasn't long until she hears someone come in by the doorway as she listens very carefully. She can tell it was her husband returning from outdoor errand run for some firewood as she hears him place the stack of wood down.

The next thing she notice that he was approaching her.

“Kagome?” he spoke. “You feeling alright.”

“Y-Yeah... just feel so cold.” she murmured under her voice.

Inuyasha pulls the sheet up as he slowly scoots in the futon bed and huddle close to her having his chest touching behind her back while his arms wrap around her. Kagome made a soft gasp as her eyes opened as she start to feel warmth from his own body heat.

“Better?” he asked with a smile.

Kagome respond a sigh of relief and answered. “Yes, much better~”


End file.
